Action - NU'EST
Descripción *'Titulo:' Action *'Artista:' NU'EST180px|right *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 11 - Julio- 20012 Video center|400px Aaron, JR, Baekho, MinHyun, Ren Hangul Neon nappa ttak bwado tiga na Tteullyeo tukhamyeon twijanha Jeoldaero twiji mallago Malhaejwosseultende Wae nappa neoboda jalhaeseo Teullyeo ttokgatji anhaseo Meotdaero songarakjireun Mallago malhaesseultende I Don’t Care, I Don’t Care Neona ttarahae ttarahae Hanagachi ttokgataboyeo Oh jigyeowo jigyeowo Jaemieopge waeirae waeirae Saejang sogui saecheoreom Oh neoreul ane gadwodujima Eoseo ireona Ready kkeutnaejuge Action! Ready sseureojige Action! Oh nunchi bolgeo eobtjanha Bichi nago itjanha Ready kkeutnaejuneun Showtime! Ready neomanui Showtime! Sesangi nollage Niga nugunji neol boyeojwo Neon nappa meotdaero hajanha Teullyeo doeldaero gajanha Jeoldaero twiji mallago Malhaejwosseultende Wae nappa meoseul jom araseo Teullyeo geomnaeji anhaseo Heo! naege songarakjireun Mallago malhaesseultende I Don’t Care, I Don’t Care Neona ttarahae ttarahae Hanagachi ttokgataboyeo Oh jigyeowo jigyeowo Jaemieopge waeirae waeirae Saejang sogui saecheoreom Oh neoreul ane gadwodujima Eoseo ireona kkeutnaejuge Action! Ready sseureojige Action! Oh nunchi bolgeo eobtjanha Bichi nago itjanha Ready kkeutnaejuneun Showtime! Ready neomanui Showtime! Sesangi nollage Niga nugunji neol boyeojwo Ni ireumeul oechigo itjanha Sesangi gidarin geon neorago Lights, Camera, Action Naege pogihara haetdeon Ppeonhan Systemane oechyeo The World Is Mine (Not Yours) Kkokdugaksi gachi salji anha Moduga ttaraganeun Gireun naege matji anha And it goes, 1, 2, 3, action, This ain’t a movie I’m coming out 100% raw, The true, the real me Victim of conformity, Pressed down on all fours Stand up, fight back, The world it’s yours Ready kkeutnaejuge Action! Ready sseureojige Action! Oh nunchi bolgeo eobtjanha Bichi nago itjanha Ready kkeutnaejuneun Showtime! Ready neomanui Showtime! Sesangi nollage Niga nugunji neol boyeojwo Español “Eres malo, una mirada y puedo decirlo Estás equivocado, sobresales demasiado fácil Creo que te dije que no sobresalieras” ¿Por qué soy malo, porque soy mejor que tú? ¿Porque soy diferente, porque no soy lo mismo? Creo que te dije que no me apuntaras No me importa, no me importa ¿Por qué no los sigues a ellos? Todos ustedes se ven iguales ¡oh! Estoy enfermo de eso, enfermo de eso No es divertido ¿por qué estás haciendo esto como un pájaro atrapado en una jaula? Oh, no te atrapes en el interior apúrate y levántate Listo, increíble acción! Listo, espectacular acción! Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por los demás estás brillando Listo, increíble espectáculo! Listo, tu propio espectáculo! Muéstranos quién eres así el mundo se va a sorprender “Eres malo, haces lo que quieres Estás equivocado, sólo tienes que ir con el resplandor Creo que te dije que no sobresalieras” ¿Por qué soy malo, porque se lo que es bueno? ¿Porque soy diferente, por que no estoy asustado? Huh! Creo que te dije que no me apuntaras No me importa, no me importa ¿Por qué no los sigues a ellos? Todos ustedes se ven iguales ¡oh! Estoy enfermo de eso, enfermo de eso No es divertido ¿por qué estás haciendo esto como un pájaro atrapado en una jaula? Oh, no te atrapes en el interior apúrate y levántate Listo, increíble acción! Listo, espectacular acción! Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por los demás estás brillando Listo, increíble espectáculo! Listo, tu propio espectáculo! Muéstranos quién eres así el mundo se va a sorprender Estas gritando tu nombre Lo que el mundo a estado esperando Luces, cámara, ¡acción! Le grito al típico sistema que me dijo que me rinda El mundo es mio (no tuyo) No me tomo bien el ser un títere Y se va, 1, 2, 3, acción esto no es una película Voy a salir 100% en bruto la verdad, el verdadero yo Víctima de la conformidad presionado en cuatro patas Ponte de pie, lucha el mundo es tuyo Listo, increíble acción! Listo, espectacular acción! Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por los demás estás brillando Listo, increíble espectáculo! Listo, tu propio espectáculo! Muéstranos quién eres así el mundo se va a sorprender Hangul 넌 나빠 딱 봐도 티가 나 틀려 툭하면 튀잖아 절대로 튀지 말라고 말해줬을텐데 왜 나빠 너보다 잘해서 틀려 똑같지 않아서 멋대로 손가락질은 말라고 말했을텐데 I Don’t Care, I Don’t Care 너나 따라해 따라해 하나같이 똑같아보여 Oh 지겨워 지겨워 재미없게 왜이래 왜이래 새장 속의 새처럼 Oh 너를 안에 가둬두지마 어서 일어나 Ready 끝내주게 Action! Ready 쓰러지게 Action! Oh 눈치 볼거 없잖아 빛이 나고 있잖아 Ready 끝내주는 Showtime! Ready 너만의 Showtime! 세상이 놀라게 니가 누군지 널 보여줘 넌 나빠 멋대로 하잖아 틀려 될대로 가잖아 절대로 튀지 말라고 말해줬을텐데 왜 나빠 멋을 좀 알아서 틀려 겁내지 않아서 허! 내게 손가락질은 말라고 말했을텐데 I Don’t Care, I Don’t Care 너나 따라해 따라해 하나같이 똑같아보여 Oh 지겨워 지겨워 재미없게 왜이래 왜이래 새장 속의 새처럼 Oh 너를 안에 가둬두지마 어서 일어나 Ready 끝내주게 Action! Ready 쓰러지게 Action! Oh 눈치 볼거 없잖아 빛이 나고 있잖아 Ready 끝내주는 Showtime! Ready 너만의 Showtime! 세상이 놀라게 니가 누군지 널 보여줘 니 이름을 외치고 있잖아 세상이 기다린 건 너라고 Lights, Camera, Action 내게 포기하라 했던 뻔한 System안에 외쳐 The World Is Mine (Not Yours) 꼭두각시 같이 살지 않아 모두가 따라가는 길은 내게 맞지 않아 And it goes, 1, 2, 3, action, this ain’t a movie i’m coming out 100% raw, the true, the real me Victim of conformity, pressed down on all fours Stand up, fight back, the world it’s yours Ready 끝내주게 Action! Ready 쓰러지게 Action! Oh 눈치 볼거 없잖아 빛이 나고 있잖아 Ready 끝내주는 Showtime! Ready 너만의 Showtime! 세상이 놀라게 니가 누군지 널 보여줘 Datos Categoría:NU'EST